The mission of the Human Immunology Core (HIC) is to provide human immune assays and expertise to facilitate immunoassessment of clinical trials, and specimens and reagents to facilitate basic and translational research that enhances our understanding of the tumor microenvironment and the host immune response. During the previous five years the HIC has supported 25 early stage clinical trials. The HIC facility is directed by Cari June, Professor of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine. Dr. June is recognized for his contributions to basic human immunology and for leadership in translational and therapeutic human cancer immunotherapy. Dr. Jean Boyer serves as Technical Director of the facility. Dr. Boyer is an expert in the assessment of clinical cellular immune responses to vaccines and immunotherapy and oversees an experienced staff. Specifically the staff provides relevant immunologic assays and reagents for basic and clinical research. The HIC services include providing purified primary human blood cell subsets, and annotated specimen handling and storage. The range of services provided by the HIC staff also includes proliferation assays, multinational lymphocyte subset analysis by flow cytometry, as well as a number of assays to assess lymphocyte activation and specificity. Lymphocytes can be assessed by the quantitative and sensitive ELISpot assay, TCR repertoire, or by multiparameter techniques, intracellular cytokine staining and luminex bead array technology. Importantly, the staff works closely with each PI to be sure that the immunological assays are optimally matched to each clinical trial. The specific approach and assays that are applied to each clinical trial are discussed with the PI to most efficiently address the goals of the respective trial. The nature of the current immunological assays requires that an expert staff be available to perform assays and have knowledge of the instrumentation. Finally, the HIC can perform all studies on a pilot research basis, or at the standard of Good Laboratory Practices, as appropriate for the particular needs of the trial. By facilitating the immunoassessment of clinical cancer trials, the HIC supports clinical and translational scientists. By providing access to patient biopsy specimens, the HIC also facilitates research on the tumor microenvironment, thereby supporting the research of basic scientists as well. Over 40 ACC members have used the core in the last year. ACC member usage is 48% of the total core usage. CCSG support represents 21% of the proposed core budget with the remaining funding coming from charge backs and institutional support.